


Out Of Body Experience

by deviantalexys



Series: Oneshots Inspired by Tik Toks [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood Drinking, Bodyswap, F/F, Oneshot, Sad with a Happy Ending, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviantalexys/pseuds/deviantalexys
Summary: Laura wakes up not in her bed, not in her room, and not in her body?A story about a very odd way to find your soul mate.
Relationships: LaFontaine/Lola Perry Mentioned, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Laura Hollis/Danny Lawrence Mentioned
Series: Oneshots Inspired by Tik Toks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917547
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62
Collections: Finishedstoriesmine





	Out Of Body Experience

It’s warm. So warm. I must have got an extra blanket out when I went to bed last night. I peeked my eyes open and all I saw was darkness. Weird? It must be a lot earlier than I thought. My internal clock was usually pretty good at waking me up on time recently. I rolled over and decided to go back to sleep, if it was early enough for the sun not to shine through my window it was definitely early enough to get some more sleep before class.

As I flipped around I felt something hit my face. Confused, I reached out to move it. It was a pillow of some sorts. Odd. Did Betty toss one of her pillows on my bed? I move it out of the way and cuddle back into my bed. I must have been having great dreams or something because my bed felt so much better than usual. Normally it feels almost like a cot like most cheap dorm room beds feel, but now. God it felt like a bed of feathers on an ocean or air. I couldn't help but stretch out a bit to take in more of the feeling. I swear the bed felt so much bigger as I stretched out and yawned. 

I laid there for a moment and stared at the darkness of the ceiling, “Dammit.” I sighed out. Small bladders are always a curse it seems. I turn over towards the edge of my bed and stand on something soft. Must have knocked a blanket onto the floor. I walked over to the direction of where I knew the bathroom was, careful not to turn on the light to awake Betty when I ran into a wall. 

“Ow. Wait what?” This wasn't right. Or did I really get lost walking 3 feet in the darkness. I felt around the wall for the handle to the bathroom when instead I felt a light switch. There wasn't a light switch here. Instictly I flipped it and light filled the room blinding my eyes for a moment. After they adjusted I saw a black wall in front of me. Panic suddenly filled me as I glanced around.

I was in a huge bedroom. It was decked out in so much gothic furniture books and dark colors I would swear a philosophical vampire must live here if they existed. There were black out curtains drawn over the windows on the wall and in the center laid a huge king size bed with beautifly purple linens. 

“Oh God where am I?” I asked myself, clearing my throat because my voice sounded off. What did I do last night, and why did I sleep here? Suddenly something on the bed moved and I took a krav ma gra pose as a mess of blonde hair rose from the bed and looked over to me.

“Seriously? I thought you slept in more than this?” The hair asked as they parted it to show the face of a young woman.

“Look I don’t know what happened, I usually dont...dont…” I could not force myself to continue as the woman rose out of the bed and started to walk towards me, stark naked. I averted my eyes before I got too much of a look and I could hear the other woman laugh.

“Playing bashful? You definitely saw a lot more than this last night.”

I gulped as she approached and put her arms around me. Staring at me and leaning forward to place a kiss on my lips. I felt myself freeze. One one hand there was this cute girl kissing me, on the other I have no idea who she is, even though she seems to know me, or even where I am. After a moment she pulled away when I did not return the kiss and looked a little annoyed.

“Yeah yeah I know how this goes, fun at night out by morning.” She mutters to herself as she collected her clothes and starts to dress herself. I kept standing there shocked as she finished collecting her things and walked towards a door, “Has anyone ever told you you are most definitely not a morning person silly. See you next time.” She waves as she leaves.

I stood there for I don't know how much longer not moving. Okay so this is not the blondes room but they seem to think it is mine. Did I get a sudden love of black and move into a new house last night or something? My thoughts were interrupted by my bladder yelling at me once more.

“Yup! Yup first things first.” I saw to myself, rubbing my throat. I must have drank a lot if my throat is dry enough for my voice to sound this deeper. I look around and see a second door that is partly ajar and can see what appears to be a bathroom behind it. I sigh in relief as to not have to wander this house looking for one and quickly skip over to the open door. I close it behind me out of habit and go to relieve myself. I put my face in my hands as I sat there and breathed deeply. 

“Okay Hollis you had a one night stand, that’s no big deal. What is the big deal is you seemingly had it in someone else's bedroom. Maybe this is a hotel with themed rooms? Oh God how much did I spend last night? How much did I drink? I swear I remember going to bed in my room and….and…”

I stop myself when I notice something black falling into my face. “AAHHH!” I push it out of the way thinking it must be some sort of bug when more black falls down. Wait...this is my hair? I quickly finish up and rush over to the mirror above the sink and almost scream at what I see. 

I don’t see myself. I see someone else. I thought it was a window and not a mirror at first until the sheer look of horror that I had was instantly shared by the image on the mirror. SLowly I raise my hand up to my face and touch my cheek. The refeation does the same. I look down at myself and notice I am so much paler than before. I also most definitely do not have the same measurements as I used to. I look back in the mirror and stare at the face. It was a face I have never seen before but God I cou;dnt stop myself from gawking at my own new reflection. The face in the mirror looked like it was carved from marble, like a greek Goddess of beauty. And even though I just woke up they had perfect hair and almost perfect complexion.

“What the heck?” I asked myself seeing the mouth in the mirror move along with mine. “Okay you are at Silas, weird things happen apparently, maybe this is one of them? Making the freshman look like supermodels as a way of destroying their confidence?” I sink my head into my hands and prop them against the sink in front of the mirror.

What happened last night?

I looked around the room for something to wear that was not black. So much of this person’s clothes were scattered on the floor rather than put away. Most of them smelled like they hadn’t been washed in months but eventually I found an outfit that was presentable and didn't smell too bad. 

“Okay now to get out of here, find out where I am, get back to my dorm and find Laf.” I told myself trying to build up the nerve to leave the bedroom. I pulled the door open and looked down the dark hallway. It was lined with other doors and paintings that looked quite fancy. I walked down the hall trying to make as little noise as possible when I heard some noises from downstairs. It was a male voice talking to someone or something. 

“Yeah I know. We need to speed it up. I’ll talk to her” The voice said. He must have been on the phone because I couldn't hear the voice he was talking to. He kept talking as I approached the stairs leading down to some sort of foyer. I could see what looked like a front door and freedom before me. It would be risky but if I was quick I could rush down the stairs and out the door before the man noticed me. 

I took a deep breath to syke myself up and started down the stairs. I got about half way down when suddenly I got hit with a smell. The smell of something that smelled so delicious that my mouth started to water. Oh my God what was it? I smelled both sweet and savory at the same time. Like the perfect chocolate chip cookie with a bit of sea salt in it.

I reached the bottom of the stair and no matter how hard I told my body to keep going forward I could feel it turn and start to walk towards the source of the smell. An overbearing sense of hunger overcame me. God why am I so hungry? I need to eat. I need to hunt. I need to kill.

I was able to stop myself there. What in the heck was that? I need to kill?! Where did this come from. My body pressed itself forward towards the smell and I seemed to enter the kitchen. It was a moderately impressive kitchen decked out with quite fancy appliances and china that either seemed never used or meticulously cleaned. 

The man who I heard talking was indeed on the phone and noticed me as I entered the room. He just smiled and put the phone to his shoulder, “Look who’s up before noon! Food is on the table.”

I just nodded at him, afraid that if I spoke he would know that I was not who he thought I was. I looked at the table and saw a glass full of some sort of red liquid. The smell was coming from that. Almost animalistic I reached over and took a huge gulp of the liquid, not even questioning what it was. 

“Oh my God this is amazing.” I moan unintentionally as I down the rest of the liquid. Whatever this is it is the best thing I have ever had and I feel like not only that I could live on just this alone for the rest of my life but that I would really prefer it. 

The man shook his head, “You always liked O neg.”

“Oneg?” I ask.

“Yeah, I need to talk to you about something important today so I thought I would get you your favorite type, O Negative.” He says putting the phone away.

O Negative? Wait...I looked down at the glass and licked my lips, still tasting it there. No...this couldn’t be… “This is blood?”

The man stopped pouring himself a glass and stared at me. “Yeahhhh? What else would it be?”

I slammed the glass down and it shattered upon impact as if I had applied much more force. Oh God I drank blood. Real blood. Why did it taste like that? And why do I want more? Why do I need more. I looked over to the man’s glass and couldn’t stop myself from grabing it out of his hand and downing what he had poured.

“Jesus Kitty! Have you not eaten in a week or something again.” He cried out as he watched me drink the blood faster than I thought I could.

God it feels that way. Like I had this hunger that was like a pit in my stomach and could only be filled by blood. My eyes widened and I dropped the now empty glass. Was I….but no they are not real...right? I ran out of the room and noticed a mirror in the hall. I looked at my reflection and resisted the urge to lick up the blood dripping from the corner of my mouth. Well I can see myself so that’s one strike as no. But…. I opened my mouth and looked at my teeth then closed it quickly and put my hand over my mouth. I had fangs. Real actual fangs. I put my hand in my mouth and felt around and tried to pull on them. No they were real. Really really real.

The man walks towards me and sighs, “If you are done breaking all our glasses dear sister can we talk now?”

I stared at the mirror a bit longer then just nodded, too afraid to say no. We went back into the kitchen and sat at the table. He took a seat next to me and looked me up and down. “What is going on kitty? You seem really on edge today?”

“Me? No, I am fine. Totally fine.” I lie horriblly to him.

He just nods, “Okay...whatever listen mother really needs you to step up your game.”

“Mother?” I ask, not used to hearing someone refer to my mom.

“Yeah Mother Dean? She wants you to pick one of the girls to take.”

Holy Hufflepuff. Not only whomever I was was the daughter of the Dean of Students, but apparently a kidnapper?! Oh crap this is really bad. “Pick a girl?” I ask hopefully that this was about a student program and not a vampiric kidnapping cult.

“Yeah, it's either some chick named SJ that the idiot Kirsch has a fancy for, or it's that new fresh meat girl.”

“Fresh meat?”

“Yeah, what was her name again?” He asked himself as he looked to be lost in thought.

“Hollis!”

I jump.

“Yeah. Her name was Laura Hollis.” 

I hold myself from visibly shaking. “And...what did we need...Lau...er...Hollis for?”

“Duh, Mother needs them for the sacrifice?”

If I was not already a pale as heck vampire I would have gone white in fear. Oh God the Dean of Students wants to sacrifice me. Oh crap I need to get out of here. I need to find Laf. I need to...I need to…

“Hey Kitty?”

I need to run. I knew I shouldn't have gone to this university. It looked so cool on the tour but I knew it felt evil. Oh dad was right. Oh my god dad! How am I going to explain this to him…

“Kitty!”

Will he believe that it’s really me? Oh crap will Laf? I am a walking undead supermodel who would think that I am really tiny nerdy Laura Hollis….

“Carmilla!”

I snap out of it and look at the man. He looks slightly concerned but mostly annoyed. “You okay?”

Carmilla. My name is Carmilla. “Um...yeah I’m fine. Sorry I just lost in thought.”

“Right, well get on that soon okay, Mother is getting impatient.”

“Okay…” I nod as the guy gets up and leaves. As soon as I don’t hear his footsteps I run to the front door and swing it open. The bright sun of the day hurts my eyes and I have a sudden moment of panic. Crap, did I just kill myself by going out in the day? I quickly stepped back into the darkness of the house and looked at the light shining in. Inspecting myself I did not see any burns from where I was in the sun so I tried something. I reached a hand forward and let the rays of sun touch my hand.

It felt warm and nice, but there was no pain, no burns. I took a deep breath and took a big step forward into the light and waited. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes and released my breath, okay that was one myth that was not true.

I started across campus towards my dorm building and oh my god I was overloaded. I felt like all my senses were set to 11. I had trouble taking it all in when someone on a skateboard bumped into me and knocked me down. They yelled at me not to stand in the middle of the path and rode away while I winced in pain. I looked over to see that when I landed I must have done so on my hand because it was now bent a way it shouldn't be.

“Oh god this day is getting worse.” I groan out in pain and hold my wrist. Maybe I can stop by the clinic before getting to my dorm, or maybe Laf can… Suddenly I watched as my wrist cracked and popped as it seemed to heal itself back to normal.

“Okay...vampiric healing powers...true…cool I guess?” I said aloud to no one and stood up.

I reached Laf’s door praying they were in and knocked rather hard on their door. After what seemed forever the door opens and a half awake Laf looked me over. “Look, either you have the wrong room or it is too early to be going door to door for donations to the Goth Club.”

“Laf it’s me!” I almost yell out.

Laf tilts their head to the side. “Yes you are you. And I am a I. Then there was something about being together but I forgot the rest.”

“No Laf, it’s me Laura. Laura Hollis.” I explain.

Laf looks me up and down. “You are the same height as her but unless she got extensive plastic surgery and dyed her hair in the course of,” they look over to a wall clock, “Like 6 hours, you are doing a really bad job of cosplaying as her.”

“No Laf, it really is me! I woke up in this body and apparently whoever this is is also a vampire.” I say whispering the last word.

Laf smiles, “Oh wow really?”

“Yes! Really!”

Laf’s smile suddenly fades, “Not only are vampires not real, it is way too early for practical jokes whoever you are. Goodbye.”

Laf tries to close the door but I hold it open while I close my eyes in frustration, “PLEASE LAF.” I growl at them.

Laf looks at me in shock. “Your...your eyes just glowed red...and you have fangs…”

“Yes! I am a vampire!”

“No...there is no such thing this is just prothcstices and contacts reacting with my lights and…”

I sigh and force myself into the room and look around. I grab a small scalpel from a desk next to God knows what sort of experiment they were working on and put it against my wrist.

“Okay privacy and what...what are you doing?”

“Proving it to you.” I say as I stab myself with the scalpel causing Laf to flinch. I groaned in pain and pulled it across the flesh then pulled it out. A large gash dripped blood out of it as Laf began to panic and look for something to dress the wound. But before they even could find anything the wound began to close up on itself and heal until it looked like there never was a cut there at all.

“Okay….” Laf said after a moment of silence, “You might be a vampire. But you are still not Laura…”

“I am...umm..ask me something only Laura knows!”

Laf smirks at this and devilishly rubs their hands together, “Okay okay, this could be fun…”

I rolled my eyes and motioned for them to ask.

After about an hour of interrogating I began to grow frustrated. “Come on Laf, I answered everything. You must think I am Laura now.”

“No...Not yet. Pretty much everything you said has been something that a stalker could find out if they were good at it.”

I groaned loudly, “Come on Laf….there must be something.”

They think for a second and then their smile fads, “I have one more question, but if you really are Laura, I don;t want to ask because it could hurt her.”

I shake my head, “Please whatever it is. I can take it.”

Laf sighs, “If you are Laura, which I don’t think you are still, I am sorry. I told Laura something in private shortly after we first met. I was in here so I know no one else heard it and she swore to never tell anyone what I told her. What was it?”

I sighed as well. Of all things they could have asked I never thought it would be that again, “It was...it was about your soulmate.”

Laf leaned forward, “Can you...elaborate please?”

I took a deep breath. Laf knew how hard this was for me to talk about. How hard it was for me to talk about Soulmates. “Well...shortly after we met I was heading over to hang out in your room and when I got there you had this look. This look of happiness I have never seen you have before. I asked about it and you said you found your soulmate.” 

I paused and shook my head to stop myself from crying, “You didn’t know. And you were just so happy I just let you gush and gush about her. Her name was Perry and she was our floordon. She had come by your room earlier to talk to you about the smoke coming from your room thinking you were doing drugs or something when you two connected. You felt your link to her stronger than ever. You two beat as one. Then nervously you didn't know what to say or do so you just nodded to everything she said and let her leave. You said you could feel that she felt the connection too because she was flustered as all hell. She said she would come back later and talk.”

At this point I felt myself start to cry, no longer being able to control that. “And...and I just couldn’t put on a face and just collapsed and wept. And you were so confused. Then I told you about me. That unlike everyone else I never had a soulmate. I never felt any connection to anyone, never had that pull, that I was so happy you found yours and I am sorry I seemed selfish crying about myself. But I just couldn't help it.”

This was true. Everyone knew that once both in a soulmate pair are born they started to feel a connection. They would feel pulls of the other’s emotions, each other’s feelings. And as they got closer and closer to each other each of their hearts would start to beat as one. And then they would fully connect, their souls becoming one.

I….I never felt this. Sometimes there is some age gap between soulmates so I wasn't too upset when I was much younger that I have yet to feel anything because it was normal. But as I got older and saw a bunch of my school friends find their soulmates I still felt nothing. It was when I turned 13 I started to get worried. Sure there was that age gap but 13 year gap? It felt gross to my teenage mind. But I still felt nothing. Then 14 came. Then 15. Then 17. Then 19. And there was always nothing. It was shortly after my mom died a couple years ago that I gave up. I didn’t have a soulmate. I was destined to be alone for my life.

I sat there with tears falling from my face when I felt Laf place a hand on my shoulder. “I’m….I’m sorry Frosh, but it was the only thing I could think of.”

I smiled and wiped tears from my face, “It’s okay. This whole thing is crazy and if I was in your place I wouldn’t believe me either.”

“So you are a Vampire….”

I nod and laugh a bit, of course they would focus on that. “Yup, drank about a liter of blood this morning and everything.”

“Really? Oh! Do you think before we fix...um...you, I could run some tests on your blood because I think it would be really neat it-”

“Laf! Not Now please.” I felt myself yell louder than I wanted to.

Laf just nodded, “Yeah, of course yeah...um...so when did this happen?”

“I woke up like this….did something happen last night? I don’t really remember much…”

Laf sat down on the bed next to me. “Well you were stressing over midterms so Betty and I decided to drag you to the quad party last night. When we got there you were content on just hanging out and not drinking even with Kirsch offering you free drinks when you saw her…:

I looked at them puzzled then it clicked, “Danny…”

Laf nodded, “Yeah…”

Danny was a problem. She meant well I thought but it ended badly between us. She was my Lit TA and was really pretty so I may have had a slight crush on her. Even without a soulmate I was determined not to at least try to have some sort of relationship. We hung out a couple times, first just as study dates to help with class then after some they became more intimate. We would sneak to my room or hers and make out and feel each other and it was going rather well. Until something in her just switched off. Like we went back to just being classmates and barely friends, her always finding excuses to not hang out anymore. I couldn't figure it out until one day while walking to class I saw her. I saw here eating dinner with someone else. I could tell by the way they were looking at each other that Danny had found her soulmate. 

I knew that what Danny and I had was only temporary, but I thought I would get at least some warning or a sorry this is over, not the cold shoulder like she gave me. That I think is what hurt the most, seeing her happy with someone else did hurt for sure but, I really hated how she ended it with me.

“Yeah...so you saw Danny.” Laf continued, “And then decided that you were going to get drunk as hell. Then after many many drinks you were talking to someone in the Literary club about how the Silas Library had a gift. That not only was it an infinite source of knowledge but it was sentient. Like it moved around the campus in unknown ways and would help those who needed it, if they were a good person. And you were like ‘maybe the library could make the pain of no soulmate go away’ and like suddenly a door appeared in the middle of the quad.”

“Oh god really? Just appeared?” 

“Yeah, like a full big door, stone frame, stairs leading up and even small lion statues in front of it. Anyway you see that and are like running towards it. Kirsch and I try to stop you telling you the library is dangerous but you seemed really determined and ran in like you owned the place.”

“What happened next? Did you follow me in?”

“No, even Kirsch couldn't get the door open. But like after only a short time you came back out with a look as if you stared into the void of space and time and said you were going to bed and left.”

“And that’s it?” I asked, hopping there was more.

“Yup...sorry Frosh that was it.”

“Crap…” I complain as I sink my head into my hands. “What can we do?”

“Well we can try to hit up the library? See if we can find out what happened, maybe find yourself there? Cause I assumed you checked your dorm room already...right?” Laf asked.

“Oh my God why didn't I think of that” I ask myself slapping my forehead. The most obvious place to look and I didnt even think of it.

Laf just laughs, “Well one of us is a genius.”

I roll my eyes at them and we walk down the hall to my dorm room. I am about to just enter it when Laf stops me. “What?”

“We should knock.” They state plainly.

“Why? This is my room?”

“No this is Laura’s room.” 

I sigh and shake my head. I knock several times on the door when it opens up to show Betty looking upset.

“Who are you and what do you want?” She says snarky.

“Woah Betty what happened?” I ask as I see behind her. Our room is a mess. Like a tornado went through and tossed everything I had around.

“Not that it's any of your business but my formally awesome roommate woke up today on the real wrong side of the bed.” She groans out.

I shrink down a little bit, “What...what happened?”

Apparently Betty’s desire to complain about Laura overrode her resistance to share with strangers, “Well she wakes up screaming and yelling. And now to this point I never heard her swear but the things that came out of her mouth would have made most sailors faint. Anyway she starts grilling me like “Who the hell are you?” and “Where the hell am I?” and I was like “This is your room dummy.” Then she runs into the bathroom and screams even more, but to be honest I would scream if I saw myself in the mirror with that hairdo cause like don't tell her but she never had a good style in that area an-”

“Betty focus.” I interrupted, somewhat insulted to learn what my roommate thought of me.

She gives an annoyed look. “Well whatever, she trashes all her stuff saying she is looking for the thing that did this, finds a note on her desk then storms out the door.”

“Did she say where she was going?” Laf chimed in.

“Nah. And I didnt ask. But when she gets back we will have words trust me.” Betty complains as she shuts the door, leaving Laf and me in the hall.

“Well now what?” Laf asks me.

“Now we wander the campus trying to find myself.” I lament.

Laf smirks, “Never seen that journey taken so literally.”

We ended up wandering around campus for a couple hours looking for myself, asking around when we see people I recognize. Most have not seen me and the ones that did said I was a total jerk to them. Okay I am going to have so many bridges to fix after this is all over. If this ever ends. I shake that thought out of my head and see someone else I recognize coming around the building.

“Hey Kirsch!” I yell out to the tall beefcake of a man. We had shared some classes and even though he gave off the aura of a typical jock he was a sweetheart and one of the kindest souls I have met.

He turns towards who was calling him like a trained dog and smiles, “Hey Carm-Sexy. Must be in a good mood if you're calling me that.”

“What?” I asked, confused.

He also looks confused, “Cause most of the time you call me mutt, beefcake, or neanderthal.”

Laf steps forward and stops him, “Wait Kirsch you know Carmilla?”

“Well of course I know her nerdy one. She is like a total lady bro. No offense Carm but you give off the whole “I’m a total jerk leave me alone” vibe at first but after Will introduced us we became like total bros.” He proudly proclaims.

Laf and I look at each other confused, “Nevertheless, Kirsch have you seen Laura?”

“Little nerd hottie? Yeah but it was weird. I thought it was her calling me at first because of what she called me.”

“Great, did she say where she was going?” Laf interrupted.

“Um...yeah she was looking to where the Library appeared today. Which is weird cause she was there when it appeared. Did you know the front door like totally appeared in the middle of the quad party last night this time? It was kinda cool, you know for a building full of books with a mind of its own.” Kirsch shrugged.

“Okay thanks Kir...er...Beefcake.” I correct myself trying to put up a Carmilla facade.

“No problem bros! See ya around.”

So the library was a total bust, mostly because as soon as we reached the Quad the library decided at that point in time to disappear. We looked around campus for a while trying to find it to no avail. The sun was just about set when we returned to the dorm. Laf sighed when we reached their door. “Well Frosh, looks like we may never know where you are.” 

They said that in such a calm way I was almost insulted. I was mere moments away from having a full blown panic attack of maybe being stuck not only in someone else’s body as a vampire for god knows how long, but also that my body would be out there doing...things without me.

“Laf! What am I going to do?” I asked in a whimper, the fear in my head driving me to just feel hopeless.

Laf shrugged and placed a hand on my shoulder, “Hey...we will figure this out. Worse case we find you a steady supply of blood and I get to write an excellent dissertation on how vampirism works.”

I glared up at Laf, “Seriously? That is what you are thinking?”

“Hey always look on the bright side ride? Regardless, go get some sleep, it will help you calm down and we can resume our search to cure your out of body experience tomorrow okay?”

I sighed defeatedly, “Fine.”

I waved bye to Laf as they walked down the hall to my dorm. Wait. Can I even sleep here? Betty probably wouldn't believe this random girl was actually me and let me sleep there. I reached my door and knocked my head against the door. I didn't remember where Carmilla lived, I didn't know where I was going to sleep tonight.

I knocked my head against the door once more when I felt it shift a bit. I looked up confused and saw that I was actually hitting my head against a note tacked to the door.

Hey Me,

Come to the roof when you see this, I’ll be waiting.

-You.

My eyes went wide. This almost felt too good to be true. I turned and sprinted down the hall towards the stairs. I reached the top of the stairs and almost slammed open the door to the roof and there she...er I am? I see myself standing there, just looking up at the stars silently, not affected by my storming up here.

“Hey…” I speak up finally after I cannot take the silence anymore.

She does not respond for long enough for me to think she is ignoring me when she slowly turns her head towards me and smirks, “Hey Cutie.”

I blush slightly and walk more forward. The light of the stars lets me see her face a bit clearer now that I am closer and instead of anger or fear as I expected to see I only see a face of content.

“So….you must be Carmilla?”

“Must I be?” She groans out turning back to the stars, “And you must be Laura?”

“....yeah. Look I am so so sorry. I didn’t mean to do this I promise!”

“Cupcake hold on.” Carmilla interupted. “I know you didn’t do this on purpose, you dont seem like much of a witch and it must have been pure dumb luck that you even got this spell to work.”

I gulped, “So...so you are not mad at me?”

Carmilla laughed, “No, not anymore.”

“Anymore?” I couldn't help but ask.

“Oh trust me, randomly waking up in some random girls body, allbit a hot body, I was fucking pissed. Imagine not having to breath for several centuries and suddenly have to remember how to and force myself to. And feeling so weak, so fragile and mortal. Yeah, I was beyond mad. Thought it was some prank Will did or something.”

“Yeah Will seems like that sort of guy…” I replied sheeply feeling the guilt of what happened to Carmilla turn me red as a beet.

Carmilla scoffed, “Yeah...So I stormed off looking for him, ran into him and his puppy boyfriend Kirsch and he didn't know it was me, well me me not you me, so I figured he didn’t do it.”

“So you went to the library to see if you could get an answer?”

“It was that or go to my mom which there was no chance in hell that was happening.”

“Your mom being the dean?”

Carmilla just nodded to that, “I found some books that filled me in to why this happened. Good news that this isn't permanent, but wouldnt end until we found each other, soI just decided that you would have to return to your room eventually so I posted that note and waited here.”

I sighed, at least she wasn’t gonna kill me I thought, “So…what did happen?”

“Well the library showed me the book it showed you. It was a spell book.”

“A spell book?”

“Yup cupcake, and it was opened up to a spell that was quite interesting.”

“Which spell was it?” I asked, not believing what I just said.

“It was a soul swap spell. To switch with the one you are bound with and live a day in their shoes to better understand them. It either expires by midnight the day after or if the two people find thier connection .”

What? Ones that are bound? What was she talking about? “Why was it me and you?” I asked after a moment of thinking it over. What was my connection to this woman?

Carmilla shook her head and laughed, “Still haven't figured it out? We’re soulmates cutie.”

I took a step back in disbelief and took a deep breath, “No...no you’re not...I don’t have a soulmate.”

Carmilla walked towards me, “Well you do and you're looking at her, er, you know what I mean.”

“No...you can't be my soulmate.”

“And why is that?”

“Because all my life I have never felt it. That connection you are supposed to have to them. I never felt any surges of joy or happiness, or any pains of sorrow from them. They don’t exist.”

Carmilla approached closer and reached out and put her arms on my shoulders, “That is my fault. It’s because I died over 300 years ago. My heart hasn't beat since then, there have been no emotions to share, no beat to sync with.”

“So you are saying that because you are a….a vampire” I whispered afraid of who was listening. God I still couldn't believe this, “That even though you are my soulmate I couldn't feel you all that time because you have no heartbeat?

Carmilla nodded.

I shook my head, “No...just no...I grew up so hopeful. So patient waiting to feel something. But it never came. Years and years of feeling absolutely nothing. And there still is nothing! All I feel is fear which is something I definitely am feeling on my own right now, not from you!”

Carmilla sighed and took a breath to calm herself. For a brief moment I swear I could feel that fear dissipate slightly but I shook it off as due to anger taking its place.

“Listen creampuff I grew up feeling the same as you do. I never felt any connection to anyone. All around me I saw people experience their shared emotions, and finally meet the ones who sync their beats. But never for me. I grew so numb to it that I truly believed that I didn't have a soulmate either. So much so that it ended up getting me killed and turned into this, er...that.” She says motioning towards me.

“That is how I felt.” I said tears escaping my eyes, “I felt like I would never have one.”

Carmilla breathed deep, “And it was like that for so long. For so long nothing was felt and after a while I forgot I was supposed to even feel anything. Sure I fell in love here and there, but it never felt like it was on the level it was supposed to be on. Even with this one girl I betrayed my mom over so many years ago. I thought she might have been it but I still felt nothing during all of it. So imagine my surprise when 19 years, 3 months and 2 days ago I suddenly felt something.”

“Wait... that was my birthday.” I realized aloud. She felt something when I was born?

“Yeah, thought I was dying at first to be honest. For after so long of feeling nothing to feel like there is another's heart beating in my dead chest. I couldn’t believe it, it made me feel alive again. I knew it wasn't just a fluke too, because every so often I could feel you. I felt your excitement around your birthdays, fear when there probably was a storm raging, and your incredible sense of selflessness. I always felt you put yourself in harm's way to help others, but you never had fear when you did that. It was always pride, you were so proud to be able to help. It felt like I had a child’s heart in me for years. Until…”

“Until what?” I asked, wanting her to describe more of our connection.

“I felt something hit me, like you died. I was so scared that something happened, that I lost you before I even had a chance to meet you. The pain of you had faded over time but the sorrow and sadness that followed. It was like a loss so great it made me weep for you for days.”

I gulped, I had to be sure about this, “When...when was that?”

“4 years 6 months and 21 days ago.” Carmilla replied as if she had that date memorized.

I almost felt my legs give out on me as I broke into a full sob. It was that date. The same exact date.

“What...what happened that day Laura?”

“That...that was the day my mom died. There was a car accident. We were coming home from getting ice cream when a drunk driver hit us. My mom...mom must have seen them coming because she turned the car right before they hit us so her side would take most of the impact. I woke up shortly after in the hospital with my dad crying over me. I had broken my arm and 2 ribs. My mom...” I stopped to hold back tears so I could continue, “died on the impact.”

I heard Carmilla sniffle. “I’m so sorry Cupcake. I know this sounds weird but I knew how much you loved her. I could feel it. I could feel how much you looked up to her, how much you wanted to make her proud when you grew up. How much it hurt to lose her. I shared your pain and I can honestly say the only pain I had suffered that was greater when I literally died.”

I felt myself just standing there dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say or do. This woman I never met before claimed to be my soulmate, and claims to have felt the connection that I have longed for for so long. She felt how I felt. How is this possible? Why didn’t I feel anything? Wait…wait a minute….

“Wait...Will said…” I paused to make sure I was remembering this correctly, “Will said you were helping him kidnap girls for your mom. That my name was on that list. How do I know this is not a trick?! I still feel nothing you could have just looked up stuff about me to trick me!”

Carmilla had taken a step back and looked like I had just kicked her puppy then sighed, “Sweetie I would never do that, you mean way too much to me…” Carmilla paused and looked down in defeat, “Although that...that actually sounds like something a vampire would come up with.”

“So what is it?!” I almost screamed, I was becoming beyond livid. This girl gets my hopes up of finally having a soulmate, of finally having a connection and it probably is just all a lie. Of course this would happen. I don't deserve a soulmate.

Carmilla shook her head and approached me, stopping short as I backed away, “No. No, Cupcake that is not it I promise. I really am your soulmate.”

“How? How can I trust you based on what I know about you?” I said between tears.

“You don’t have to trust me to believe it, you just have to trust yourself.”

“What? Don’t give me stupid riddles now, jsut tell me what you mean.”

“Cutie what are you feeling right now?”

“Feeling? Anger? Sorrow? Hopeless? Just like my world was about to finally make sense and fall into place for it all to be pulled out from under me. Hell, my heart is beating like a drum so hard right now.”

Carmilla nodded, “Exactly.”

I put my hands up in confusion, “What do you mean exactly?”

“Vampires don’t have heartbeats Creampuff.”

I stopped. I could still hear my heart pounding hard. Was this her heart beating hard in my chest, or was it mine? Was I finally feeling that connection by feeling it to my own heart? Did vampires not have heartbeats? I had no way to prove that. Maybe if I got Laf he could test it but there was no time for that. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. If I could settle my nerves and slow my heart that would prove it meant nothing.

I felt the breaths do nothing as if the air was just passing through my lungs with no effect. So I stopped. I closed my mouth and waited for the pressure of air wanting to enter my lungs happen. But...but it never did. My mind was screaming at me to breathe, that I needed to do it to live as I have done since now, but my body was fine with the sudden lack of oxygen. 

My heart however, my heart kept beating strong. Was this really her heart? I slowly approached Carmilla and reached my hand out towards her. She didn't move and my hand brushed against above her left breast. I looked up into her eyes and she stared back into mine nodding slightly as if to give permission.

Painstakingly slow I placed my hand on her chest. I could feel her heart beating fast and steady. As I held it there for a moment I felt myself start to cry again. The beats of the heart I felt in my chest and the beats in my own chest were totally in sync.

“Oh my God...you...you really are…”

Carmilla nodded as tears escaped her as well. I couldn’t stop myself and moved my hand from her chest and hugged her tightly. I could feel it. I could feel the connection. We beat as one. I just needed to feel it from her side to know it was still there. I could feel her reach around and hug me back.

I had been feeling her all day, it's just that I was so used to my own emotions and drive that it felt like it was mine and not hers. Because it was me. I was feeling myself through her. I felt so stupoid that I didn't see it earlier.

I swear we must have stayed there for so long just holding each other, running our hands up and down our backs and not letting go, like we were afraid that once we did we would never feel this close again. It was not until a clock in the distance struck midnight that we started to break apart from each other. The moment we did though the feeling started to fade, as if it was all a dream. I reached forward to try to embrace it but it was still fading.

“What’s happening? I can't feel you as strong anymore.”

Carmilla didn't let go either and kissed my forehead, “I think the spell is fading, we are returning.”

Fear overcame me for a moment. I was glad that this was not permanent but at the same time being back in my body meant feeling nothing. “I...I don’t want to go back to feeling nothing.” I whimpered out.

Carmilla pulled away a bit and looked me in the eyes, “Know that what you felt as me, that is always there. I promise. And as for long as your heart beats know that even though you cannot feel mine I will make sure you know that I am here.”

I cried harder than I felt like I could and held Carmilla as close as I could until the beats in my heart faded to nothing. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a dark haired girl before me. I was back in my own body. And before I could even say anything I felt my stomach growl something feice.

“Oh gosh Carm did you not eat anything when you were me?” I asked, rubbing my aching stomach.

Carmilla just smiled, “I kinda forgot I had to…” We both laughed and she hugged me once more, “Also, Carm?”

I blushed and looked at my feet, “Oh...it kinda just slipped out, was...was that okay?”

Carmilla grabbed my chin and raised my face to mine, “Perfectly fine cutie.” Then she leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. Oh God it felt like heaven. I had kissed other girls before and felt things but it was always just a physical feeling. This was more than that. So much more. Through this kiss I could feel it. I could feel that connection I never felt before in my own body. It was there. She really was my soulmate. I had one. I couldn’t stop the tears flowing from the level of happiness I felt.

I pressed back against her lips and deepened the kiss only to be interrupted by my stomach growling for more attention.

Carmilla broke apart and smiled at me, “How about we get you something? I know of a great off campus dinner near here that serves great breakfast food.”

I couldn't help but blush more at her offer, “Sounds like a fun date…” I immediately regretted the choice of my words, “I mean um..I didn’t mean it as a date date but um…”

Carmilla just put her finger against my lips to silence me, “I agree, it will be a fun first date.”

I felt myself scream in joy internally and that translated to my smiling like an idiot on the outside, “Yeah...yeah it does…”

We started to leave the roof when I stopped short, remembering the events of the day. “Wait...Will said my name was on the list.”

Carmilla stopped as well and visibly flinched, “Shit, I forgot about that.”

“So, what does that mean? What happens now?”

Carmilla reached out and grabbed my hand. It was not warm to the touch but not cold either, but regardless of temperature it just felt right to hold it. “Now...now we get you breakfast. Then we deal with my mom. I promise I won’t let her hurt you.”

I smiled and gripped her hand as we exited the roof. I felt like I could trust her. Not only because she was my soulmate, but also because she didn’t seem evil. We walked down the stairs and I almost tripped a couple times because I couldn't take my eyes off of Carmilla. She would make sure I was okay each time and laugh a bit when I told her why I tripped, “Don’t worry Creampuff, I’ll make sure you have plenty of time to gawk at me.”

I blushed at the idea of that but couldn't help but smile and nod, “That sounds great to me.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not have been inspired by a tiktok. 
> 
> https://vm.tiktok.com/J6wtKDL/


End file.
